


The Reward of Eternal Gratitude

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Founder's Era Demon AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackberreh's Demon AU, Claiming Senjus left and right, Curious Kagami Uchiha, F/F, Flustered Kawarama, No Beta, She is on the hunt for her little brother, Uchiha Naori the Sensor, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Her baby brother is missing. Naori goes looking for him and finds more than she expected.





	The Reward of Eternal Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Silence of the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097667) by [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh). 



> This Demon AU is taking over my life. It is Naori and Touka's turn! Gotta let the ladies have some love in Blackberreh's AU as well <3
> 
> Demon AU can be found here: http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/

The baby was missing. This was why she never left Kagami alone with their elder brothers. They were all so impulsive. Something always seemed to go wrong. She loved them all, but Kagami was the baby. Her baby.

She'd been raising him since Tajima's death. Taught him how to walk; how to fly. She cuddled him at night, wiped those tears when he was teased. There was nothing wrong with a gentle heart. No one would tell him any different. Not as long as he was in her care.

And that's why she stepped through that portal. Let the unfamiliar pull to a world she knew very little about take her. She needed to find him. To know he was safe. Those blundering brothers of hers were in for an ear full once everyone was accounted for. What were they all thinking, hopping off to the mortal realm like this was some kind of vacation?

She huffed, raising a clawed hand to her eyes. The sun was, surprisingly bright and warm here. Strange chakra signatures blazed and flowed around her: an amalgamation of burning inferno and the familiar warmth of her brothers.

Well. They seemed to be having fun.

Slowly, the sensor counted them off, one on each claw tip. Indra. Madara. Izuna. She reached her aura a bit farther, a sigh of relief making her shoulders slouch slightly. There he was. Kagami. She hadn't realized how tense with worry she'd been. He seemed safe and happy? How interesting.

Violet hair brushed lightly across her bare breasts as she focused on that sunny little aura she rocked to sleep each night. Humans stepped back. The pointed glances and quiet murmurs went unnoticed. Nothing mattered more in that moment than Kagami.

He wasn't alone. There were humans; two of them. No matter how happy his little aura seemed to float about, that put her on edge.

She focused on the human's chakra for a moment. One bubbled with a nurturing kind of warmth. The other: Solid and controlled. Like a carefully contained fire ready to burn into calamity. She quirked a brow; found herself focusing on the second without thinking the action through.

Confidence. The kind found in one's own prowess. That wasn't a sensation she felt often. Most strength came with an undesired smugness. Egotism. Pride. How unattractive.

But this. This made her mouth water.

A human female shrieked as Naori's wings opened. Two hard beats had her in the air, quickly drawing closer to Kagami and that delectable confidence.

She found her baby in the arms of a human male (the bubbling warmth) with his cheeks puffed full of food. "Nahmri!" One little hand waved, tiny claws curling towards her. A female stood to the side, sharp features drawn together in exasperation.

That. Right there. She was the source of that exuberant, eye-catching charka. Naori found her eyes scanning down that toned body so carefully hidden in human armour. My. How lovely~

Peeling her attention from the human female, she plucked Kagami from the male before she even landed. A once over made it clear he was perfectly fine, if not a little putout from being snatched from his perch. He'd always been a bit too friendly for his own good. That was just her sweet, little Kagami's nature.

Popping the boy easily onto a hip, she chided him in Abyssal, getting tiny chirps and deflated clicks in return. Kagami's little wings dropped when she informed him this matter of running off alone would be further discussed with Madara or Indra. Whichever she could pry away from their human conquest first.

Her attention turned to the humans as the male clearing his throat. Both red faced and looking more than a bit uncomfortable. The man kept glancing aside and down, one hand hovering around his eyes. Her feet weren't that interesting. The female. Her female. (She decided that before touching down). She all but oogled Naori, brows furrowed and mouth set in a twisted kind of puzzlement.

Ah yes, some humans appreciated niceties. "I thank you for the safe return of my little brother." Naori inclined her head lightly in a respectful bow. "I am Naori of the Uchiha."

That drew a sharp noise from the male that could only be described as a... squawk. It pleased her to no end to see her lovely female cuff him across the back of the head. "Quit acting like a damn preteen!" She stiffened a bit, returning the bow with an awkward, curt grace Naori found quite endearing. "I'm Touka Senju. This idiot here is my cousin, Kawarama." She jabbed a finger towards the embarrassed male who seemed to be doing his best fish impression. "We're just glad the kid's back where he belongs."

"Kawarama bought me dango!!!" Kagami pipped up.

"I see." She all but purred, dark eyes fixating on her female's face. "You have my eternal gratitude, Touka-koi~" Naori had the pleasure of watching Touka's blush spread all the way to her ears. "Please allow me to reward your kindness." One dark wing twined around Touka's shoulders.

"Uh- but. The kid." If there was a hint of panic in her tone, Touka did a wonderful job masking it. Naori just excelled on picking out tiny inflections in the speech patterns of others.

"I am sure Kagami would love to spend more quality time with your cousin. Would you not, Darling?"

"Yes please!" Her baby all but pounced into Kawarama's arms. The poor man was still spluttering too much to react beyond catching the tiny chickadee. Kagami looped his arms around the brunette's neck like he'd done it a thousand times. Seems her beloved little brother had claimed a human of his own. How adorable~

Naori's fingers curled tenderly around Touka's chin, her tail having snaked around the human's hip. She could feel the strong muscles beneath her armour. How lovely indeed. "There, problem solved. Now, let me properly show you the extent of my gratitude, Anata~"


End file.
